


Car Wash

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda Wild and Wet Weekend, Pre-Series, Sex on a Car, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running a training exercise in the scorching desert had not been one of his best moves. But Phil Coulson was about to discover a few perks to the weather. </p><p>This is another entry in the Philinda Wild and Wet Weekend [hey, it's a bank holiday weekend here!]. Big shout out to my fabulous partner in crime suallenparker and everyone else who has contributed to the fun this weekend! Hope you like the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> This is another entry in the Philinda Wild and Wet Weekend [hey, it's a bank holiday weekend here!]. Big shout out to my fabulous partner in crime suallenparker and everyone else who has contributed to the fun this weekend! Hope you like the story!

Phil Coulson had spent the last few summers in a variety of places: some beautiful, some not so much. Base 27, a former army complex that SHIELD had taken over after it was decommissioned, was certainly in the latter category. Phil and his partner, Agent Melinda May, were training some of the senior recruits in proper desert tactics and survival protocol. Despite the company, August in the desert was never fun.

 

After one cadet collapsed from the heat, Coulson had called it quits for the day. The rest of the cadets had piled into the cold areas of the base, seeking comfort in the walk in freezer or the harsh pipes of the shower. Phil, sweating through the white shirt he wore, had sat down with a cold drink and gone through training paperwork until his eyes started to swim. It had been his suggestion to run this, to spend an entire summer without the fear of getting shot.

 

He missed Rio. Rio had air conditioning and Melinda in a sexy dress.

 

Puffing his way through the rest of the paperwork, Phil started to wonder where his partner was. She had to sign off on all the training paperwork and his OUT pile was growing taller than his IN one. Taking off his tie, Phil decided to take a break and find his errant partner. The hot temperatures never seemed to bother her so much, but then _nothing_ seemed to bother Melinda May. After covering the accommodation wing and the training room, Phil finally found her in the hanger bay.

 

The hanger held a small commercial jet which Melinda was trained to fly; three SHIELD issued vehicles and, of course, his prized Cadillac. The two SUVs and unmarked car had been a mess, covered in dirt and dust from the desert training exercises. It was the cadets’ job at the end of the day to clean them up but the heat had beaten them all. That was where he found his partner, sponging down the top of an SUV.

 

Unlike the cadets, Melinda May was wearing nothing but a pair of skimpy cotton shorts, a bikini top and _his_ Captain America t-shirt.

 

Phil rested his arms on the handrail of the catwalk, happy to just watch Melinda. Her hair was tied off her face, but every time she brushed a stray lock back soap suds clung to her hair. She reached across the bonnet of the car, giving him an amazing view of her ass in those shorts. His t-shirt hung well from her frame, the fabric occasionally sticking to her stomach as she moved. As she knelt down to give the rims attention, Phil unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt just to let himself breathe.

 

Melinda was attractive, _sexy_. He’d worked missions as her boyfriend: he knew how soft her skin was; how warm her lips were. Seeing her hot and bothered, with clothes damp from the water made Phil _ache_ to climb down and find out how her skin felt wet. He rubbed the back of his neck, sweat gathering against his collar. His suit pants became constricted. He blamed the t-shirt. He always loved seeing her in his things. They looked so much better on her. They’d look better off her too. Sopping wet on the floor whilst his hands explored the curves of her body…

 

“You know, it would be more polite of you to help, Phil!” came a voice below, quickly followed by a soapy sponge. He’d been so caught up in his fantasy that he hadn’t realised she’d noticed him watching her.

 

Now that he’d been discovered, he couldn’t very well walk away. Thinking about anything other than pushing a wet Melinda May onto the hood of his car and having his way with her, Phil descended the metal staircase to reach the hanger floor. When his feet hit the ground, his shorts were looser but his collar was still damp. The sweat dripped off him, but at least it wasn’t obvious it was because of her.

 

“The cadets should be doing this.”

 

Melinda rolled her eyes. “They miss bits. You wouldn’t let them touch your car anyway.”

 

Phil’s gaze managed to shift from Melinda to his pride and joy sitting a few feet away. It was covered in desert dust and needed a good clean. But she was right – there was no way he’d ever let the cadets touch his car. The one time he’d let Clint clean it he’d ended up with a dent. “Give me a sponge, I’ll help.”

 

She passed him a new sponge and together they began cleaning the rest of the vehicle. They both took pride in their work and it took a while to get all the dust and dirt out of the crevices of the car. It was hotter on the hanger floor than he’d realised and Phil found himself unbuttoning more of his shirt as they continued. He caught Melinda staring at him once or twice, her neck red from the sun. It was harder seeing her up close, the way her breasts pushed against the metal of the car as she scrubbed or the way her calves flexed as she reached up to clean the roof. Thankfully he took all his frustrations out on scrubbing.

 

“Okay, I think we’re done with this one,” Melinda said, pressing her hand to his arm to try and halt his scrubbing. “Careful, Phil, you’ll take the paint work off.”

 

He nodded, wiping his forehead clear of sweat. This had been a mistake. He should have joined the rookies playing strip poker in the freezer. “It’s too hot out here _._ How did you manage two other cars?”

 

“Well for starters I’m in shorts and a t-shirt. You’re in a shirt and suit pants.” Melinda shook her head, reaching over for the shirt that was gaping open now. She plucked open the rest of the buttons and pulled it from the waistband of his pants. “You should feel cooler now.”

 

“I would put a t-shirt on, but someone’s wearing my favourite.” Phil reached over and gripped the hem of his Captain America t-shirt, pulling Melinda towards him. It offered her some protection from the sun but not from his eyes. It was practically see through. “Don’t you have any t-shirts of your own?”

 

“I can take it off if you want.”

 

The heat was overwhelming. The sun was pounding in, the smell of sweat and suds was overpowering.  Phil couldn’t shift his gaze from Melinda, and somehow her hand had snuck up to touch his upper arm. It wouldn’t take much to lift her up and place her on the hood of the SVU. Not much effort at all to undo those paltry shorts and roll down her underwear. Seconds, fractions of seconds to start licking the droplet of sweat running down her throat.

 

“Phil,” Melinda swallowed, her hand slipping from his arm. “We need to cool down before we start your car.”

 

“Good call.”

 

A drinks run would do it, maybe half a bucket of ice to tip over his head and into his pants to stop his cock from swelling even further. He tried to think about desert tactics, about Nick Fury in a fluffy pink dressing gown but his mind wouldn’t stop fixating on Melinda May. He was almost grateful when the cold spray of the hose hit him dead on.

 

The water was refreshing, keeping him cold and cool and his thoughts on something other than Melinda. His suit pants and shirt, however, were now completely soaked through. “You could have given me some warning, Melinda!”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” she snorted, before turning the hose on him again.

 

Phil heard her giggling as he peeled off his sodden shirt and dropped it to the hanger floor. He wasn’t about to let her get away with that. After all, she needed to cool down as well. Phil advanced on her, Melinda still holding the pressure of water between them. She didn’t fight as he grabbed her around the waist, pressing her warm body against his wet one. She didn’t protest as he stole the hose and soaked her from head to toe, water running in rivulets down her lean form.

 

“Jokes on you, Coulson, this is your shirt too.” Melinda smirked at him, elbowing him out the way so she could pull the soaked cotton from her torso. She threw it to the side, leaving her in just a black bikini top and those shorts. Phil swallowed, his pants becoming tight once more as he stared openly. She was _gorgeous_ and it was becoming harder and harder to stop himself making a move.

 

Her own gaze was also fixed on him, in particularly the growing bulge in his pants. “Need a cold shower, Agent Coulson?”

 

He nodded, not bothering to lie or be embarrassed. It was Melinda; he had nothing to hide from her. “I do; a long one. It’s a problem when your partner looks so sexy.”

 

It hadn’t been the first time they’d been wrapped up in a moment like this, where they’d had to choose between proper protocol and the rampant chemistry between them. But with the heat and their wet bodies, suddenly the pendulum had swung in favour of the latter. Melinda padded back to his arms, her palms running against his bare chest. “I know how you feel. My partner looks incredibly sexy.”

 

His hands moved along Melinda’s bare back. Her skin scorched him but he couldn’t get enough of it. His mind was beginning to focus more and more about how it would feel to press her naked body against him, how her skin would taste under his tongue. He wanted this, _her,_ but it was not an option. “Dammit Melinda, we can’t.”

 

She nodded, understanding. “Protocol.”

 

“I meant the goddamn cadets upstairs!” He waved a hand in the direction of the stairwell. “This is…I want you so much but any one of them could come down and see us.”

 

Another nod. But instead of pulling away, Melinda pressed harder against him. There was that sparkle in her eye, the very same one that had led to them playing country music through the PA system at the Academy, or put sugar water in the freshman shower system. It was that sparkle that led them both into trouble but a hell of a lot of fun in the process. Phil tried to follow how her mind was working. The day was getting hotter; most of the cadets would either still be in the freezer or napping. If they were quick, if they were quiet…

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Phil asked, his hands running up and down the sides of Melinda’s body.

 

“I am. Now kiss me before one of the cadets comes down.”

 

Phil’s mouth was on hers in an instant. It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed but this time was different. It was hungrier, desperate, lips overlapping lips. Her teeth kept catching his bottom lip, driving him nuts as he pushed her against the door of the SUV. Sharp nails scratched the nape of his neck, encouraging him further, _deeper._

 

“I have condoms, they’re in my office,” Phil muttered, his mouth turning to nip and suck at her neck. He could taste the water on her skin, the faint sour taste of soap from her washing the car. His tongue ran alongside the bikini strap, wanting to take it off her. He wanted her wet and naked and against the car. But semi clothed would have to do.

 

Melinda pulled back, her hands and nails scratching along his bare chest. He would feel those marks in the shower for days but he didn’t care. As long as she was in there with him he’d happily welcome more. “We both cleared the preliminary physical and if I don’t have you now I’m going to _scream._ ”

 

Hurried fingers plucked at his crotch. The button that held his trousers together pinged off in another direction, his zipper yanked down. Small hands reached behind his body and dropped his trousers to his ankles before sliding under fabric to squeeze the bare skin of his ass. “I can barely sleep in this heat. I’ve had to sleep naked since we got here. Every night, thinking about you.” Her teeth nipped his bottom lip. “You’ve been all I can think about.”

 

Every morning he’d woken up harder than hell, barely able to sleep with clothes on either. He’d frozen himself in the shower every morning just to get his cock under control. “You’re all I ever think about.”

 

Groaning, Melinda kissed him again. Her lips were hot, unrelenting; her tongue driving into his mouth in order to tease him. Her hands kept pulling him closer, his cock rubbing against the thin shorts she wore. They had to go. His lips focussed on pleasuring Melinda’s mouth whilst his hands gripped the little bow that held her shorts up. Down they went,leaving her in drenched black panties.

 

“I need you, Phil,” Melinda whispered in his ear, her teeth nipping at his earlobe, then his neck.

 

She was driving him crazy and at the rate he was getting worked up he wouldn’t last long. He blanketed her against the SUV, his mouth lapping and sucking at her throat whilst his fingers pushed aside the crotch of her panties. She was soaked, _desperate_ and they both shared a moan as he slid a finger against her. They should have more time for this; a bed, a couple of hours he could spend pressing his tongue to all the places that would give her pleasure. But they were fast running out of time.

 

Melinda’s fingers clenched the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down just far enough to release his cock. He was hard, aching, _dripping_ and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Melinda anchored herself around his neck, arms tight as she hoisted herself around his waist. He felt her ankles dig into his ass, encouraging him to move inside her.

 

He wanted to say something, but his throat was too dry. So he just pushed inside Melinda, teeth clamping down on a strangled moan as he did so. She felt amazing, a heat he could actually cope with. He allowed himself a few seconds to soak up the sensation before he started to move. Melinda’s nails tugged at his hair, her lips leaving kisses all along his neck. Phil continued to thrust into her, adjusting his angle to give her pleasure as well. She kept petting his hair, sighing and leaving little breathless gasps in his ear. He must be doing something right.  

 

“You’re amazing,” he said, his hands readjusting themselves on her ass to grip her tighter. “You’re just so…”

 

Melinda was licking his neck and he lost his train of thought. “ _I know_. I feel the same. Harder, Phil, _harder._ ”

 

He always followed her directions and he continued to thrust inside her until her teeth bit down hard on his neck and her body began to contract around him. The force of her orgasm encouraged his own and he tried to keep them both steady as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. When they were both still, Phil dropped Melinda to her feet. He looked at his best friend, chest heaving and body soaking, before he had to kiss her again.

 

“That was…”

 

“I know.” She let out a puff of breath, trying to cool herself down. “Are we gonna be okay?”  

 

He nodded, his arms wrapping around Melinda in a hug. Adding sex to their friendship wouldn’t be a problem, both of them were grown up enough to deal with the consequences. If things began to change, they would to deal with that then. Right now it was too hot to think on much besides cleaning themselves up and getting the hell out of the hanger before the cadets came looking.

 

“Weatherman says it’s going to be similar temperatures tomorrow. If I send the cadets into town, think we could wash my car?”

 

Melinda threw a nearby sponge at him. But after they both jerked on their wet clothes, her lips covered his in a kiss. Maybe the desert wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
